The Unknown Side
by Demeter Goddess of Protection
Summary: Everyone knows the Dark Side, the one that Voldemort leads. And the Light Side that Dumbledore leads. But what about the Unknown Side? The one that Lily leads?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own it.  
  
Summary: There's the light side and the dark side. But what about the unknown side? The side that Lily is on?  
  
The Unknown Side  
  
Chapter One: The Death  
  
Lily Evans sighed, looking over the vast grassy parts of Hogwarts, a magical school she attended.  
  
Looking at her, no one could have guess that this small young girl was one of the most powerful beings in the world, the leader of the un- named.  
  
The stars twinkled down at her as the clock in her dormitory struck 12 o'clock.  
  
Lily quickly fled down to the ground floor of Hogwarts, her small feet making no sound, her clothing making her blend in with the dark walls.  
  
As she reached the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest which resided near her school, she heard sobbing.  
  
Lily walked faster, fearing that death had struck their side.  
  
She was right. The quiet sobbing came more loudly and several people squeezed her tight when they saw her approaching their hideout.  
  
"What will happen to us?" They murmured in her ear before bowing low.  
  
Lily would not answer but instead cast empathy filled eyes towards her followers. Not one of them noticed the crystal tear that slid down to her cheek.  
  
"Who was it this time?" Lily asked an elderly woman quietly. The grief-filled woman could not stop sobbing but pointed Lily to the northern direction. Lily looked and saw the body of a young girl.  
  
Grief and anger clenched at her heart as she looked down at the youthful body of Alicia Stiles.  
  
Lily grew angry. Alicia had been but 11 years old! She had been so eager to join Lily and fight. Lily remembered how reluctant she had been to let Alicia join, and now what happened? Alicia was dead! Dead!  
  
"Sonorus." Lily murmured, pointing her wand to her throat.  
  
She stood tall and straight. Sobs quieted as the people looked at their leader.  
  
"My friends." She began, slowly and sadly.  
  
"Here lies Alicia Stiles, the youngest member who was once amongst us. She came here, wanting to fight for her-our- beliefs!" Lily called.  
  
"Our beliefs were that every one should live in harmony! The magical, the un-magical, the humans, the creatures. Why would we not join the Light side for this? Because they fight for the good wizards and witches! They do not fight for the others!" Lily called.  
  
"So, because of our belief, our people are dying! They are dying because they are strong and fight for others, not just themselves. We must mourn the ones we lost but we also must face that they sacrificed their lives to make the world a peaceful place! We must always remember this. Always." Lily started to feel herself crumple, but she couldn't do that. She had to be strong for her people.  
  
"Let us remember Alicia Stiles. Let us remember that we are all equal, no matter who we are, what we are, or what we believe in!" Lily cried out. People sobbed still and Lily looked at them.  
  
Quietly, so no one could here, she whispered:  
  
"Only one does not belong here, on earth. His name is Lord Voldemort."  
  
Lily turned, away, now facing the still body of Alicia. The young witch knelt down, stroking the young girl's cheek tenderly.  
  
"Thank you for making us stronger, Alicia." Lily said softly, lovingly.  
  
She turned to the group again.  
  
"Our new plan," Lily began. "Is to attack. A surprise attack, not far from now. We are to train particularly hard. Tonight, is no exception." Lily said calmly.  
  
"Every non-magical person, join up with a magical person. You are to teach each other at least five new things that will help in battle. There is to be no fooling around!" She said firmly.  
  
She pushed down her dark hood, letting the cool breeze of the night flow around her.  
  
Lily looked down at her pale cold hands, and turned to a certain section of the forest. She would have to train too, and she didn't want to have to heart others because of it.  
  
She ran in a deeper section of the forest, her long black cape flowing behind her.  
  
Lily ran to a clearing. Slowly, softly, she chanted,  
  
Let the spirit of the woods become alive  
May the spirit of the waters flow  
The spirit of the fire above and below burn with love and hatred  
Spirit of the skies, come down and lend me your power  
Let the spirit of darkness become purified by light  
Make the world heal, combining the spirits  
Make the world more beautiful  
Purify those in need of purification  
  
Let those who must perish perish  
  
Lily smiled. Lily said that chant every night in hopes of the spirits awakening, one by one to heal the world that had changed so much while they slept.  
  
(AN: Don't get it? Well, basically, it's saying that all those spirits became dormant, sleeping to regain their power to make the world alive again when it's needed. Lily's hoping that chant will call onto the spirits.)  
  
Lily then started to practice on her defensive magic.  
  
It would be a long hard night, as usual.  
  
AN: This is just sort of like the prologue so please review, making comments on how I can do this story a bit better.  
  
Please review. 


	2. Midnight Magic

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. HOWEVER, I DO own this plot and anyone who takes it is S-O D-E-A-D! 

AN: I would like to thank my reviewer Jolinar of Malkshur for his/her wonderful ideas :D 

Thanks!   


It was dawn when Lily woke up in her bed. Yawning, she attempted to tame her curls to no avail. She did her daily stretches and walked into the bathroom, making a mental note to wake up her dorm mates when she was done. 

Such a normal life, it seemed. You had to look at the small difference to notice Lily Evans was not your ordinary witch. 

As an example, when Lily washed her face, she would alway wince slightly when water touched a certain part of her face. Also, in the shower, you could hear her small yelps of pain for reasons unknown. 

Lily dressed in her usual robes and proceeded to wake her peers up. 

"Patty Clearwater! Come on! Get up." Lily grunted, attempting to dark Patty out of her bed. 

"Five more minutes..." She murmured, turning over on her stomach and snoring slightly. Lily sighed and turned to the others. 

"Ella Delacour. I know you need you beauty sleep but you're going to be late!" Lily admonished a sleeping girl who was very vain. You could tell that, just by looking at her face which was slathered with clay and cucumbers. 

"Mm..." 

As a last hope, Lily turned to the remainder of the sleeping three. 

"Camilla...please wake up!" Lily whined. Camilla Filch, a black haired girl with a foul temper, merely slept on. 

"Fine..." Lily grumbled. She then proceeded to stomp out of the room. 

Lily was pretty indifferent about school. Hogwarts itself was an extraordinary place with fantastic things to look at. But the rest was mediocre. The lessons were too easy, and the children too loud. 

Lily did not have many friends, certainly none at Hogwarts. Lily did not mind the lack of friends at all. Loneliness itself seemed to be a friend of hers, disappearing only at 12 at night. 

Not that anyone had actually _tried_ to be her friend. They were already a strand in tightly knit groups or cliques of friends and if they had one more join their little group, the whole thing would burst with yarn flying everywhere. 

Lily tried to pay attention in Transfiguration, but her mind kept drifting into a daydream about the latest news on the more fearsome dark lord since Grindelwald. 

Not that the ministry was telling the public that of course. They kept on insisting that he was one of those small fries, the ones that disappeared after a few months, having aqcuired enough galleons to last them a lifetime or being done in after messing with the wrong people. 

Lily knew better. The red-head had enough spies in the ministry to know that they had not been reporting several deaths that had happened in the past few weeks. The ministry was also getting increasingly worried about the goblin rebellions that had occured in Gringotts, the magical world's only bank. 

The goblins had let nifflers loose in some of the most valued bank accounts. Many galleons and expensive jewelry was stolen. In the end, the ministry ended up illegily transfiguring old boots into money to replace what had been taken. 

Lily smiled at the memory. She herself had been there, disguising herself as a goblin. It had been quite amusing to see the entire government go mental because of a few free nifflers. 

"Miss Evans!" A ruler rapped Lily's desk. Lily was snapped out of her reverie. 

"Yes ma'am?" She asked hurriedly, a strawberry blush spreading over her cheeks. 

"Are you paying attention?" 

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean, now I am!" Lily smiled, mortified at herself inwardly. A few titters were heard. 

"I expect better from you Miss Evans. And since you seem to know today's lesson already, will you please transform this mirror into a clock?" Professor McGonagall asked expectantly. 

Lily drew out her wand tentatively and took the mirror from the Professor. Waving her wand, she said 

"_Allindoragimus_." A few pink sparkles shot out of her wand. Lily had turned her mirror into a watch. The new-fangled muggle kind. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. 

"Five points off. This is not a satisfactory clock! It is not _even_ a clock." She said disdainfully. Before Lily could protest, her teacher turned towards another student. 

"Mr. Potter, can you do it correctly?" She asked, emphasizing the last word. Lily glared at Professor McGonagall's back. 

James Potter, a student Lily did not know very well, gave a lopsided grin pulled out his wand. There was a flash of yellow light which Lily was sure did not emit from his wand and when the smoke cleared, a piece of parchment was found. 

_April fools! _was scrawled in the middle. James stared furiously at it. 

"Sirius!" He yelled at his best friend who was giggling like a maniac. 

"Mr. Black!" Professor McGonagall admonished him. "Ten poin-." The bell rang right then and Sirius Black yelled, 

"Bad luck Minnie!" And scrambled out of the classroom. The teacher looked, if possible, even more formidable. Lily watched the pair amusedly then proceeded to pack up her books. She yawned right then. 

She was so tired...she could never get a decent night's rest...Not with the meetings. 

Her next class was History of Magic which she could zone out in the next 2 minutes which she did. 

~*Flashback*~ 

_"Lily Evans!" Professor Mcgonagall called out.___

_ "The Headmaster wishes to see you."___

_ A younger version of Lily gulped nervously and stood up.___

_ "Follow me." A teacher commanded. A few people sent curious glances her way. Lily glared at them. Nosy gits.___

_ "Please sit down." Dumbledore said.___

_ "Did I do something wrong?" Lily asked aloud frantically. Dumbledore was somber and did not answer.___

_ "I have received a notice from the Ministry of Magic. Your house has been attacked."___

_ Lily gasped.___

_ "My parents...Petunia, are they ok?" She asked.___

_ "They are currently in intensive care at a muggle hospital."___

_ "What!" Lily leapt up from her chair. "Why aren't they in St. Mungo's? Who were they even attacked by?" Sobs racked Lily's small figure.___

_ "He is a new dark lord, Voldemort. Beware Lily, I fear he is strong indeed. I'm very sorry but there is no change in your mother's condition while your sister and father are regaining their health rapidly. I figured you would like to know." Dumbledore said gently. Lily turned to go, tears glistening in her rapturously beautiful emerald eyes. Her eyes caught sight a picture._   
  
_ It was a house elf, nearly collapsing onto the floor in fright as an ominous figure loomed over him. Lily looked.___

_ It was a human.___

_ Lily turned and went, a small idea forming.___

_ An idea that would soon become big._   
__ __

~*Flashback End*~   


So Lily had then formed the unknown side. She saw how distinctly unfair and selfish it was for people to fight for only themselves. Lily had practiced on her own for a long time. Then an elderly feeble woman saw her practicing in the forest. 

Lily was forced to explain what she had been practicing for. The old woman had been thoughtful. Then the woman told Lily of a town that was hidden to the prying eyes of both muggles and wizards. It was a place where people who didn't fit in lived. 

The old woman went there for Lily and came back with 6 followers from the town. The eight did not advertise anything. Instead, they were quiet and stealthy, slowly recuiting humans and creatures of all different species from all over the world. Some muggles, some wizards, some rebellious house elves, others goblins. 

There were simply more people rebelling than there seemed to be. 

Lily smiled, a small mysterious smile. 

It was good to know that there were kind souls who helped not just themselves but others as well. 

The bell rang just then and Lily leapt up, eager to get to her next class and then lunch. 

Just then, she caught sight of a boy staring at her. Was it...James Potter? Lily sent him an awkward smile and walked out, wondering why he had been staring at her as though she were doing something strange and scandalous. 

Lily shrugged and walked away, plotting on what they were going to do that night. 

A twelve o'clock. Nighttime. 

You know what they say? The myth that said magical things happened at midnight? Well, maybe it wasn't a myth. 

Because, at midnight, something magical did happen. 

Some say it was a good sort of magic, while others disagree. 

Sometimes, you just have to choose for yourself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
